


翻译-no strings attached (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 最开始这只是她该偿的债。而现在，她有她全部的信任。
Relationships: Nikita Mears & Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 1





	翻译-no strings attached (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no strings attached](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650251) by Cricket99. 



> This translation work has not been authorized by its original author yet. If Cricket99 finds it inappropriate. Please let me know. I will delete this work.

**【** **No Strings Attached** **】**

这么多年来从未有人帮助过她。

可以果腹的食物、一张能堪能平躺的床、一块遮风挡雨的屋顶——这些必然都要求回报，这是生存所必需的高昂代价，她早就习惯了。

但……不求回报？

开玩笑么？Ronnie都从没让她这样害怕过。

Ronnie很好懂，那些俄国人也一样，残忍，但仍旧很好懂。给他们想要的，他们便会满足你的需求。这样你可以得到避难所、食物，或是让一包毒品滑进你的口袋里，虽然与此同时你可以在他们的墨镜后面看到满满的嘲笑，但那又怎样呢？

而这个女人，Nikita。她救了她，以一种奇特的方式给了她一个家。还有食物、衣服，和自由。真正的自由。

同时不求回报。

这该让她怎么处理？坦然接受，然后等到“痊愈”后直接离开？但……她还可能痊愈么？有些时候她这么想着。有些时候疼痛实在太过剧烈，于是她曾用过一个更为简单轻松的方式来摆脱这一切。

但Nikita阻止了她，再一次的救了她。依然不求回报，没有任何附加要求，也不需要打什么欠条。

但Nikita给了她另外一些东西，一个目标，一个叫Division的组织。Nikita想毁灭掉它，将它烧成灰烬，但她一个人做不到那些，她需要别人的帮助。

而这，Alex想，她可以去做。

\------------------------

最开始这只是她该偿的债。

她欠Nikita的，她欠她一条命，真的。而且她也没什么其他的选择。作为一名无家可归的少女——她还能去哪儿？而且不管怎样，成为一个疯狂的忍者杀手看起来相当的容易，毕竟……谁都会开枪对吧？

她错了。

“再来。”Nikita的声音很平，单调得一如三小时前她们开始的时候。

“我不行了。”

Nikita把她的学生从垫子上拉了起来，Alex边抱怨边揉着她肩膀上的淤青。

“你可以的，需要我再演示一次么？” Nikita的嘴角有些微微的上扬。

Alex瞪着她面前的女人，“搞得像我根本没在努力一样。”

“啊…你在么？”

她只是更加用力的瞪着她，Nikita叹了口气换了策略，“如果你想离开的话，就赶快离开，但如果你想留下，你必须得做得更好才行。”她凝视着她搭档的眼睛，“我需要一个我可以完全信任、能够放心交付的搭档，这是你想要的么？”

Alex微微犹豫了一下，她完全可以离开，这点Nikita在过去的几天已经说得很清楚了。但有个想法却一直在诱惑着她，她渴望能够回报她，渴望继续维持她们这段关系，渴望……和她比肩。

“我想，再给我看一遍。”

Nikita没说话，默默的再做了一次。这天结束的时候，Alex已经能从最开始的四秒坚持到二十几秒了。

最开始这只是她该偿的债。

而现在，她有她全部的信任。

\----------------------------

**FIN**


End file.
